


So Much For A Silent Night

by Written_On_The_Trees



Series: The Trees' Christmas 2020 Writing Collection [6]
Category: Ice Nine Kills (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Christmas fic, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Love/Hate, The Trees' Christmas 2020 Collection, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, or at least Enemies to Not Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_On_The_Trees/pseuds/Written_On_The_Trees
Summary: Fic 6/12. Prompt: Christmas Shopping.It’s been a long time since Spencer has seen his favourite hunter, but mistletoe is the plant to meet old friends under...or while one of them is wearing it.
Relationships: Spencer Charnas/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Trees' Christmas 2020 Writing Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036293
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	So Much For A Silent Night

Spencer was bored.

He was bored _stiff_ , bored _to tears_ , bored _rigid_.

Some might even say bored to death.

Yes, Spencer would’ve killed those people - _making death jokes about the undead was so overdone_ \- but he supposed some people would still be stupid enough to make it. People like the hunters he’d just finished feeding on, the ones who had honestly thought that they could sneak up on him without him noticing.

Just the thought was enough to make Spencer roll his eyes.

There was only one hunter - one human ever - who had ever managed to get the drop on Spencer, and she hadn’t been seen in over a year.

Robin had dropped off of the face of the planet after their last encounter, and despite his efforts to find her, or at least learn what she was doing, he had no idea what had happened to her. He didn’t even know if she was alive - or whether she was dead, undead, or something else entirely. It was…frustrating.

_If only that was all that was._

Spencer shut down on that thought before it could get away from him, knowing that it was a pointless avenue to go down, especially when he needed to get away from the bloody mess he’d made while dealing with the hunters. Wherever Robin was, whatever state she was in, it was entirely her problem. Nothing to do with Spencer. Not anything he needed to concern himself with at all. He didn’t care at all.

He didn’t.

He really _didn’t_!

…He did a bit.

Robin was one of the few interesting beings Spencer had any dealings with. There were such a limited amount of beings Spencer could actually stand to spend any amount of time with, especially humans, that he could admit feeling a little… _possessive_ of the humans who didn’t make him want to tear his own ears off just to stop having to hear them talk. If anyone was going to end them, it would be him, and the fact that whatever had been done to Robin had been done by a hand other than his own was irritating, and slightly upsetting.

Spencer would miss Robin, if she was actually gone. It was an odd thing to have to come to terms with, for a man so accustomed to not getting attached to anyone, but Spencer had had a while to adjust to the idea. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t always known it was a possibility; Robin was only human, and that’s what humans did: they died. He’d always known that he might not be able to convince (or force) Robin to accept the turn, he would lose her eventually.

It was a sad reality for vampires - they lost people. Spencer may not care that deeply for Robin, but loosing her to death - _real death_ \- was still regrettable.

Of course, seeing Robin, alive and in the flesh, just feet away from him, leaning against a car in the opposite the building he’d just been in was enough to unsettle that notion that she was gone forever and throw him off enough to stop him in his tracks.

She grinned sharply: “Miss me, sparkles?”

Spencer was, for the first time in decades, speechless.

He’d thought Robin was dead for almost three years…yet here she was: a little thinner than he remembered, her hair shorter, and her eyes darkened by shadows…but here. Here, in front of him, alive and in the flesh.

“Little bird…” Spencer finally managed to force out, his voice sounding choked even to his own ears.

“Hi, Dracula.”

Spencer stepped forwards, wanting to reach out to touch Robin - to confirm she _was_ really here, and to his slight surprise, Robin let him. Normally she wouldn’t let him within arm’s length of her, but even though she tensed when he reached out of her, she didn’t flinch when he rested a hand on her forearm, feeling the warmth of her skin through her black leather jacket, and hearing the beat of her heart. There was no gentle haze of witches’ magic, no fruit-sweet scent of the fey, nothing that would belie any form of trickery.

It wasn’t a trick. She was here.

Robin was really here.

“I thought you were dead. Truly dead!” before Robin could pull away, or even reply, Spencer pulled her into his arms.

She was stiff in his embrace, and Spencer could feel the itching sensation of some protective spell or talisman designed to ward off evil, but he didn’t care.

Robin was alive. He hadn’t lost her. He didn’t care if he had to put up with some magical itching, or about the fact that maybe he shouldn’t wear his heart on his sleeve so openly by literally hugging Robin. Even if was something he would normally restrain himself from doing, right now he just couldn’t bring himself to give even the most fleeting of fucks about what he would normally do. He was too happy.

“I’m pretty sure the mistletoe was meant to prevent you getting this close.” Robin muttered, sounding extremely grudging for a person who was slowly relaxing in his arms.

Spencer just smiled where she couldn’t see him: “Mistletoe might ward of evil, but it’s also a plant of peace for friends to meet under. I mean you no ill-will, little bird, so it’s not going to keep me away.”

“Please tell me it’s at least annoying you.”

“It’s a bit itchy.”

“Good.”

Spencer laughed, squeezing Robin gently against his chest, before releasing her and stepping away, just in case she came to her senses and went for a stake. She didn’t seem like she was going to, but it never hurt to be cautious, not with Robin. She was an excellent hunter, and he wouldn’t put it past her to have some kind of trick up her sleeve - perhaps even literally.

God knew she’d hidden plenty of tricks up there before.

“I’m surprised you haven’t tried to stake me yet - are you going sweet on me, little bird?”

“I’m not an active hunter anymore, sparkles: I’m just the interval between your first act and the second act.” Robin responded mysteriously, before sighing: “Something that, should you want to avoid being staked, you might want to go back the way you came.”

Spencer tilted his head to the side, curious: “And why’s that?”

“Because if you go forwards, you’re going to walk into an ambush.”

To say he was surprised would be an understatement - “Why are you telling me this?”

Robin shrugged: “I don’t know. Because my gut is telling me too. Don’t get used to it.”

“I would never presume to get used to anything about you, little bird.” Spencer responded, his surprise sending him back into his usual flirtatious repertoire…before realising exactly what she’d done.

She’d just betrayed her own side - for the enemy.

Robin may not be an active hunter anymore - and he absolutely was going to find out more about that - but hunters didn’t just drop out of the profession. They died, or they stepped back to teach the next generation of hunters. Even non-active hunters were still hunters, and still had the same goal to destroy any member of the undead they came across, albeit indirectly.

But Robin had just warned him away from an ambush she had been used as bait for, and that was even more interesting than why she had stepped back from active duty. Spencer wanted to know everything…but he wasn’t going to, not tonight anyway.

Instead of even trying, he darted forwards once more to press his lips against Robin’s forehead, whispering a quiet ‘thank you’ against her hair, before taking off back the way he’d come, just like she’d told him to. He made it away clean, not coming across even one hunter other than the dead ones from what Robin had mysteriously called the first act.

There were plenty of questions Spencer had after tonight’s events…and he’d get his answers, one way or another.

This was not the end.


End file.
